Krusty Komrades pt 3: the solution
'''Krusty Komrades pt 3: the solution '''is a s2 episode of Cult of Squid. transcript (Episode begins with a recap of the previous 2 episodes) (Cut to a shot of Security, Noseward and Doctor Crayons walking through the kelp forest) Noseward: big price to pay to get our leader back. Doctor Crayons: shut up, man! If we don't do this we could totally get destroyed! Security: I've been bitten by 5 mosquitos already, and I'm pretty sure one of them had malaria. Doctor crayons: (throws potion at security) here. Don't drink it 5 times in under 1 minute. Security: (gulping drink) what? (His hand is replaced with a shark) eh, this is pretty cool. Doctor crayons: hang on, i see something! (Camera pans to view a blue plant) (Pans back) Security: awesome! (Runs towards the plant) Doctor Crayons: wait! It might be booby trap- Security: OOOOW! (cuts to Security in a net) Security: this isn't helping my claustrophobia. (Cuts back) Doctor Crayons: my oh my, why is it I never get anything i say- (gets shot in the neck with a dart) alright, is this a tranquilizer dart or a poison one? Security: (drowsy) I'm leaning more towards tranquilizer. Doctor crayons: nah, I feel more poison. (Passes out) (2 shadowy men take the group away) (Cut to initiator with the feathered friends behind a rock conveniently shaped like the 4 sitting down) Initiator: so what do you want? I'm cowering for my life here. (An explosion is heard) Spongebob: we're confronting you about a plan we have to get rid of the krusty komrades. Patrick: where are the other people? Plankton: I bet they died. Initiator: they're out to revive brother Squidward. Spongebob: so, about our plan… (Cut to the cult sleeping in a wood cage) Doctor Crayons: wh-what? Where are we? (The other 2 wake up and realize a bunch of tribe fish circling the cage) Doctor Crayons: we don't have time for this. Tribe member: you be quiet! We notice you hunting rare plant! Doctor Crayons: uh, yeah. We sorta need that. Tribe member: well, you no can have! Doctor Crayons: can we speak to some sort of leader? Tribe member: uh, ok? (The tribe leader walks out) Tribe leader: what do you want? I was making omelettes. Tribe member: these people look for plant and want to take plant! Tribe leader: ok, can you drop the language act? Tribe member: ok i guess. Anyways, these people want the special plant. Tribe leader: if you want the plant, you must defeat me… uh… (looks at other tribe member) hey, did they have to fight me or big frank? (Cuts to see a really buff tribe member) Big frank: what is it? (Cut to the cult looking shocked) (Cut to the leader) Member: uh, i think it was big frank. Leader: you sure? Member: I'll check the rules. (Reads piece of paper) yeah, it's Big Frank. Leader: alright. So you must fight Big Frank! (Cut to the cult members) Noseward: well, we're dead. (The cage opens, and the 3 stumble out) Big frank: let's fight! Noseward: why am I apart of this? (Cut to the feathered friends with Initiator) Initiator: so how are we gonna even do this? Spongebob: hmmm… oh! Idea! You know those caged fish, right? Initiator: oh no, there is no way I'm letting them help! Spongebob: things will be easier. Initiator: ugh, fine. (Cut to the cage top opening) Initiator: listen up, cagies! We're letting you out- (Cheering) Initiator: -but! Only to help us with this plan we have. (Moaning) Fred: what even is this plan? (Cut to Noseward, Security and Doctor Crayons running in circles trying to dodge Big Frank) Noseward: this was a bad idea!!! (Cut to Doctor Crayons) Doctor Crayons: well, (ducks under fist) we kinda need to (ducks again) if we want to (jumps over fist) revive brother squidwar- (gets punched and flies offscreen) Noseward: I can't keep bouncing for long! (Gets punched) man down! (Cut to Security) Security: oh come on, don't give out yet! (Gets punched) man, you're a weak punched! (Cut to big Frank) Frank: what?! YOU DON'T INSULT MY PUNCHES!!! (cut back to Security) Security: uh, (nervous laugh) can we, uh, talk about this? (Gets punched) man, could you punch any weaker? (Cut to frank) Frank: DON'T EVER INSULT ME!!!! (cuts back) Security: (gets punched) cmon, i barely felt that! (Cuts to frank) Frank: YOU'RE A MEANIE! (Frank spins around with his fist and security keeps jumping, but frank punches himself) Leader: he won!! (Cut to Noseward) Noseward: wow, security! (Doctor Crayons and Noseward stand up) Doctor Crayons: did you really feel nothing? Security: oh heck no, it hurt tremendously! I think he dislocated some vital organs in one of his punches. Leader: (holding plant) this… is yours. (Gives plant to Doctor Crayons) Doctor Crayons: we did it! (They cheer) (Cut to the 3 getting out of the forest) Security: we're back! Now let's- (gasps at something offscreen) what in the- (Cuts to reveal a giant mech fighting the Komrades) (Cuts back) Doctor Crayons: INITIATOR! (the initiator walks onscreen) Initiator: yeah? Doctor Crayons: what's that?! Initiator: oh yeah, me and the caged fish teamed up with the feathered freaks to make that mech and try to take the Komrades out. Doctor Crayons: why would you team up with our enemy?! Initiator: well, i didn't have a choice. Security: enough with the chit-chat, let's get to the reviving! (They walk up and pour the potion into Brother Squidward’s moth) Brother Squidward: (waking up) wh- wh- Doctor Crayons: he's awake! (Gets slapped) Brother Squidward: What did you do?! Why do I have this spear through my head?! Doctor Crayons: long story. Brother Squidward: you woke me up to say we defeated those krab freaks, right? Security: welllll… Brother Squidward: well, what? (Cuts to the 4 looking at the mech fighting the Komrades) Brother Squidward: well, let's get to fightin’. (Cut to the cult charging towards the Komrades) (Cut to Doctor crayons) Doctor Crayons: take this, ye krusty dumbutts! (Wails arms and punches multiple Komrades) ow, my fist! (Cut to the mech punching and stepping on Komrades) Fred: this mech is kick(dolphin noise)! What does this button do? (A giant laser gets shot through the arm and blows up multiple komrades) (Cut to Joe with Mr Krabs) Joe: we're losing! Krabs: damnit! Alright, bring on Plan B! Joe: alright! (Shouts to komrades) plan B, Komrades! Plan B! Komrades: plan b, go! (Cut to Fred) Fred: we're winning! We're winning!!! (Cut to a giant mech falling out of the sky infront of Fred’s mech) Fred: oh my seaweed! (Cut to Mr Krabs in the mech) Mr krabs: (muffled speech) (Cuts back) Fred: we can't understand you! (Cuts to Mr Krabs) Mr Krabs: (groans and presses button) time to fight, squid (dolphin noise)! (Fight scene) (Cut to the both mechs exploding) (Cut to the 2 groups scattered on the ground and the cult members stand up one by one) Doctor crayons: (stands up) ow, my head. Security: (stands up) did- did we win? (Cuts to reveal all the krabs dead except Mr Krabs and Joe) Krabs: ow… (Spongebob's shadow goes over krabs) (Cut to Spongebob) Spongebob: you lose, krabs. We're gonna give you a chance to rejoin. Krabs: what happens if i don't? Brother Squidward: we'll throw you in the cage. Krabs: no! You cant make me!!!! (Cuts to Krabs getting thrown into the cage along with the other fish) Brother Squidward: well, that ends that. Doctor Crayons: thankfully. You wouldn't believe what we went through. Brother Squidward: can you get this spear out off my head? Category:Cult of Squid Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Locknloaded23